


El Capitán

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él es el capitán y aún hay muchas cosas que no entiende. Pero bueno, aún están en primero y les queda tiempo para aprender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Capitán

** El Capitán **

 

Hanai es el capitán.

 

Es el capitán y lo han elegido sus compañeros.

 

Es el capitán y es extraño serlo. La mayor parte del tiempo no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que tiene que hacer y la otra mitad, simplemente, improvisa.

 

Hanai cree que no hubiese sido elegido capitán si no le hubiesen tocado esos compañeros. Lo cual, de hecho, es muy probable.

 

Él es el capitán y aún hay muchas cosas que no entiende. Pero bueno, aún están en primero y les queda tiempo para aprender.

 

A él aún le queda tiempo para aprender a ser el mejor capitán que sus compañeros (sus amigos) puedan tener.

 

FIN


End file.
